lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Water Music
Hot Water Music is a punk band from Gainesville, Florida. The members of the band are Chuck Ragan, Chris Wollard, Jason Black, and George Rebelo. The band's name was taken from the book by Charles Bukowski of the same name. The band members have also participated in many side projects. The three most popular of these are The Blacktop Cadence, Unitas and Rumbleseat. History Formation HWM first formed in 1993. In 1996, after releasing two EPs and a full-length album, the band briefly disbanded, but soon reformed, announcing their continuation as Hot Water Music at the concert recorded for Live at the Hardback. In late 2005, Hot Water Music stated they were going on a hiatus following Chuck Ragan's departure to care for his family. On May 13, 2006 however, the hiatus became permanent and Hot Water Music officially disbanded. The three remaining members started a new project, The Draft, whose first album, In a Million Pieces, was released on September 12, 2006. Chuck Ragan also continued with a more low-key music career, releasing material through No Idea Records and SideOneDummy Records. Reunion On October 22, 2007, music website Punknews.org reported that a reunion of the band was currently in the works."Hot Water Music together again." Punknews.org. October 22, 2007. Chuck Ragan has also stated that he looked forward to playing with Hot Water Music again sometime in the future."Interview with Chuck Ragan on Australian radio station Triple J." The November issue of Alternative Press included an interview with bassist Jason Black in which he said that they were planning to reunite, but he "hates saying it out loud because we haven't confirmed a show yet." He thinks that "at this point...we'll be doing about six to eight shows...and we're shooting for January or February.""Jason Black Interview Excerpt." Altpress.com. October 22, 2007. In regard to what the setlist would consist of, Black said he "would like to put it up for online voting.""Complete AP Interview (scanned img)" On November 5, Hot Water Music's official page, as well as their MySpace page, formally announced three shows in late January and early February. The announcement also stated that the official website will continue to be updated with news, as well as a collaborative discography of all their releases."Hot Water Music Official News." The band kicked off their reunion tour with a "secret show" at Common Grounds in their hometown of Gainesville, Florida on January 18, 2008 to be followed by shows in Orlando, Florida, Sayerville, New Jersey and two sold out shows in Chicago, Illinois. The band released a collection of Hot Water Music work on No Idea Records, titled Till the Wheels Fall Off on January 22, 2008.No Idea Records It is a CD release and is also be available on LP. According to Jason Black in an interview with Alternative Press, the compilation features "a song "Home" that hasn't come out anywhere...it was one of two that didn't make it [onto The New What Next]." They headlined the Eastpak Core Stage at Groezrock Festival in Meerhout, Belgium on 9th May 2008"Groezrock Official Website", as well as playing a couple of dates in Germany around the same time. The band is continuing to play sporadically in the US."Hot Water Music Official Myspace" The band was also slated to play a 2009 New Year's Eve show in Atlanta at the Masquerade, as reported in a Myspace bulletin from their profile. In 2009, the band embarked on a tour with legendary Chicago punks Naked Raygun. Style Hot Water Music's sound is characterized by the dual vocalists, improvised guitar playing and an extremely tight and complex rhythm section. The rhythm section drives the music in a rather spritzy manner that is influenced by, yet not necessarily congruous with, the spritzy rock and roll of the 90's Tampa, Florida music scene. Hot Water Music's unique semi-spritzy, or perhaps "tonic," style was developed by bassist Jason Black and drummer George Rebelo throughout their youth, when they grew up playing jazz together in Sarasota, Florida. In the band's early records, Chuck would sing the majority of the songs with Chris doing backing vocals, and sometimes lead vocals. Later, the vocalists would perform in a duet fashion, which some would argue is their best work, whereas on the later records, Chris Wollard would handle most of the vocals, with Chuck doing backups and a share of his own songs. Ragan's voice is a deeper and raspier voice, whereas Wollard's is more high pitched and melodic, though both vocalists are very dynamic and can sing softer. Band Members *Chuck Ragan - vocals and guitar *Chris Wollard - vocals and guitar *Jason Black - bass *George Rebelo - drums Discography Full-length albums *''Finding the Rhythms'' - Toybox Records/No Idea Records (1996) *''Fuel for the Hate Game'' - Toybox Records/No Idea Records(1997) *''Forever and Counting'' - Doghouse Records (1997) *''Live at the Hardback'' - No Idea Records (1999) *''No Division'' - Some Records (1999) *''Never Ender'' - No Idea Records (2001) *''A Flight and a Crash'' - Epitaph Records (2001) *''Caution'' - Epitaph Records (2002) *''The New What Next'' - Epitaph Records (2004) *''Till the Wheels Fall Off'' - No Idea Records (2008) EPs and splits *''Push For Coin'' - demo tape 1995 *''Eating the Filler'' - Toybox Records 1995 *''Happy Days'' - (Split with Tomorrow) No Idea Records1995 *''Allied 7"'' 1997 *''Split with Clairmel''- (Split with Clairmel) No Idea Records 1998 *''Snuffy Smile'' (Split with Screaming Fat Rat) 1998 *''Some 7"'' (Split with Six Going on Seven) 1998 *''Hot Water Music/Rydell Scene Police 1998 *''Moonpies for Misfits'' - No Idea Records 1999 *''BYO Split Series, Vol. 1'' - (Split with Leatherface) - Better Youth Organization 1999 *''Alkaline Trio/Hot Water Music'' split - Jade Tree Records 2002 *''Colors, Words, and Dreams'' - (Split with The Casket Lottery) - Second Nature Recordings 2002 *''Muff Potter/Hot Water Music (Split-EP)'' - Green Hell Label(2003) Unknown Dates: *''Boy Out of Brandenton 7''' *''Hot Water Music vs Discount'' - New American Dream References External links *No Idea Records Artist Page *HWM official page *Interview with Jason Black of The Draft / Hot Water Music on Late Night Wallflower *Hot Water Music Tour Dates *Interview with Chuck Ragan on Yellowisthenewpink.com Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia